Fallen Angels Are we
by OtakuZEO
Summary: Sequal to Cosmic, Another angel named Violet claims to be Panty and Stocking's younger sister and tries to adapt to life with them, but unbeknownst to even her, she is a pawn in a bigger plot for vindication. Filler Story Included
1. Chapter 1

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
**Fallen angels are we**

**Hey howdy hey! I'm back with the sequal to Cosmic! When we last saw Panty and Stocking, Panty had to save Stocking from a malevolent curse, the destined mark, in which turned Stocking a powerful,mindless being, and had attacked Panty. She figured out that the destined mark came from the power of a hybrid, who turned out to be her ex boyfriend, Lars Hidalgo, who was captured by the powerful Scanty and Kneesocks, who captured Panty, Stocking, and Lars so that they could extract the power of the destined mark to send to their psyhcotic father Corset, who wanted to use the power of the destined mark to open a rift between heavan and hell so that he may be able to mount an invasion, but were ultamately defeated by Panty and Stocking, who at that time had also heard from their loving mother who misses them in heavan. When all of the madness was over during Christmas, Panty and Stocking were greeted by a strange violet haired girl who claimed to be their sister.**

* * *

"SISTER IT'S YOU!" said the strange girl as she gave Panty a big hug

"Eh? What are you talking about?" said the blonde beauty as she broke the hug

"Yeah, the last person who claimed to be our sister turned out to be a total brain dead moron, even a bigger moron than Panty" said Stocking, pointing at her older sister.

"HEY!"

"B-But I have proof" said the violet haired girl as she reached into her hoddie pocket and pulled out a small stack of photos that had the three of them and their beautiful mother at the a carnival in heavan.

"Hey I still have that teddy bear!" said Stocking pointing at the spot on the pictrue

"And I remember when mom totally gave me two hundred bucks, and I totaly spent that" said Panty with a smile

"Yes, we all were there...together" said the violet haired girl

"What's your name?" asked The blonde beauty

"My name is Violet...Violet Anarchy" she answered with a smile as she sat down on the couch

"So this is where you two live? Wow it must cost a fortune to repair this place every so often" said Violet, what she just said had suprised both of the angels, this is only known to everyone who is normally around...but it was a lucky guess.

"Yeah it's not much, but it's home" said Panty

"Where's mom?" asked Violet, jolting the other's attention

"M-Mom? She's...she's" Panty started to say but was cut off by Stocking

"She's in heavan right now, she sent us a letter saying she misses us and stuff" said the goth girl as she remembered the dream she had when she saw her mom again.

"I know it's been a while" started Violet "But I've been searching for you two for some time, I heard of what happened with you two being separated because of the destined mark,and everyone in heavan heard about you guys saving the world, you guys are amazing!" the look on the youngest girl's face was one of wonderment as both of the older angels felt smiles creep on their faces.

"But now she's here to aid you two in your mission to collect heavan coins, I'd like you two to try to be a little more civilied around your younger sister" instructed Garterbelt, who had just come in to greet the newest angel. Panty and Stocking thought about it for a while...

"Hmmmm...I think I can teach this girly girl a thing or two about livin' it up!" thought the Blonde Beauty

"I wonder if she likes sweets?" thought the goth girl as she took a good look at Violet

"I suppose that you should show us what you've got, with a little training session" said Panty with a big grin

"T-Training?" asked Violet

"Well, more like work in a sense" said Stocking as she finished her cake and got up to follow Panty and the others outside

* * *

X "You're still wearing that costume Panty?" asked Stocking

"So what? And check this out" Panty answered with a smile as she turned around to Breif and flashed him, making him go into a nosebleed on Garter's robe.

"Oh my, what did she just do to that boy?" Violet asked Stocking

"I just rocked Geek Boy's freaky little world for the rest of the day!" joked Panty as she and Stocking began their sexy transformation

...O wicked spirit born from a lost soul in limbo

...Recieve judgement from garb; the holy virgin

...Cleansed of worldly impurities

...Return to heavan and earth

...REPENT!

Ever since the battles in space, Panty and Stocking have become more powerful than ever, becoming something of like cosmic angels. They've been able to fight and destroy legions of ghosts without breaking a sweat. Panty formed her signature gun backlace and Stocking formed only one of her swords, stipe 1.

"Alright then, lets see yours Violet" said Panty

"Ummm...Alright" Said girl started to gestrue and took off her gloves, that turned into a pair of sai.

"Hmmm, impressive, she can control her weapons just like Panty and Stocking" thought Garterbelt as he continued to watch

"Here I come!" shouted Panty as she scooped up snow and tossed it towards Violet, she paniced, then the blonde beauty emerged two inches away from the youngest angel and as about to pull the trigger, but she had gotten pulled back by Stocking and kicked in the face. In that instant, Stocking had slammed hre sord into the ground and created an energy shockwave, sending both Panty and Violet back.

"Damn, nice move Stockin' but heres one everyone will enjoy" said Panty as she quickly dissapeared and pushed Violet forward towards the goth girl, then appearing next to them so that she could do a drop kick to the both of them.

Violet got back up with an angry look on her face, she was starting to become fustrated at both of her big sisters for being so much stronger than she, as dark arua began to pulsate around her body, but before she could continue the hevanly lightning came down and struck Chuck.

"Wha? What was that?" asked Violet

"Aw crap, things were just getting good" said Stocking

Garterbelt had took the slip of paper out of the green zipper dog's mouth. When he looked at it the word "Nasties"

"Hmmm...it's happening again, the nastiest things in the world have returned! Panty and Stocking, go forth and stop this madness!" instructed Garterbelt. This had jolted Violet up, go on a mission with her big sisters? This was going to be exciting!

"I'm comming with you guys!" said Violet as she ran after her sisters Panty and Stocking, to follow them into battle!

* * *

**And with that, we now start the sequal...Fallen Angels Are We. PSG Omake Xtra will be back as well (I liked writing those in Cosmic) you'll love this one CYA LATER!**

**NYAAAAA!**

**OtakuZEO**


	2. Chapter 2

As the three angels drove through the snowy streets of Daten City, Panty had turned on the radio to her favorite song Stocking was eating another strawberry candy cane while she enjoyed the music. Violet saw the looks on their faces, happy and carefree about the dangers that await them in just a few minutes.

"Wow, they sure are relaxed,they must really be strong" thought Violet, her gaze caught Stocking's attention

"Hm? You okay Violet"asked the Goth girl

"Uhhh...I uh, this is just my first time hunting a ghost, and back in heavan I was trained for combat, but I wasn't excatly in it" said Violet with a nervous smile.

"Aww, don't worry, it's not so bad your first time around and you really get a kick out of it when you do it more and more" said Panty with a smile,for some reason Stocking thought that her blonde sister was talking about something else.

"Geez sis, don't corrupt her with your freaky talk" said Stocking

"Aw come on Stockin' I was just kidding" smirked Panty as they continued to drive, she saw the ghost just up ahead where they were going, the ghost was gigantic with tentacles every whichaway flopping around, it stayed at the biggest building in Daten City, where millitary jets and helecopters attacked the spectre, which did little to no good.

"Man, those guy's really suck!" said Stocking as the car stopped

"Alright Stockin' let's do this!" cheered Panty as she flipped out of see through

"I'm right behind ya sis!" said the goth girl, as the two angels initiated their transformation

...O wicked spirit born from a lost soul in limbo

...Recieve judgement from garb; the holy virgin

...Cleansed of worldly impurities

...Return to heavan and earth

...REPENT!  
The two angels flew upward towards the tentacled spectre with the intent to destroy it, Violet stayed behind in awe as the two of her sisters at about a third of their power. She couldn't beleve how lucky she was that she was related to such cool sisters.

"Wow!" thought Violet, but Panty flew back down after being struck by the large tentacle ghost

"Ugh...Dammit! Violet don't just sit there like a bump on a log come on and help us out!" spat the blonde beauty as she crawled out of the crator she made.

"B-But P-Panty I.."

"No! You've got to help us, wern't you` supposed to help us get heavan coins?" asked the blonde beauty with an upset look on her face. She and Stocking could use the help, even with all the lives at stake and their powers at an altime high, they still needed help with fighting against the evil spectre.

"You're right Panty, come on, lets do this!" said the youngest Anarchy sister as she hopped out of see through and formed her sai's and went up to help her sisters.

* * *

"Alright you ghosts, you're goin' down" said Stockning as she swung her swords and made a discharge of energy, cutting off one of its tentacles that fell on top of her and started to wriggle around on her

"Eyaaaahhhh! Oh my AH!" squeaked the goth girl "It went down my-Ah!" she tried to get it off, but it was no use, that thing was making Stocking redder and redder and makin her gasp for air.

"Hold on Stocking, I'm comming" said Violet as she flew in her older sister's direction.

"Oh rub it in why don't ya!"

*SLASH!*

The goth girl was finally freed from the molesting tentacle, and continued to fight against the evil ghost with Panty and Violet, as they fought with all of their might and finally succeded in destroying the evil ghost.

"Alright,we've won!" cheered Violet as the bell sounded as the ghost went on to the other side, but all of a sudden, her body began to pulsate with a dark aura and she felt pain, as if someone was putting a thousand swords through her heart

"A-Ah! Sister!"

"Violet!" said Panty as she ran over to her and caught her as she collapsed

"What's the matter Violet?" said Stocking she saw dark arua, and all of the horrid memories of the destined mark started to flood back to her and so did Panty, who killed the source of the incideous curse nearly a year ago, her ex boyfriend Lars Hidalgo.

"You lying bastard, you said you were the reason all of that happened!" cringed the blonde beauty

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet Panty, we defeated Corset and put an end to that stuff" said the goth girl

"I know, lets just get her out of here right now, maybe Afro Preist might have something he can use to help Violet" said the oldest girl as she picked up the youngest girl and took her back to seethrough and drove back off to the church. Off in the distance a mysterious figure peered around the corner and watched them leave in the snowy streets of Daten City.

"They've left...All signs of dark energy are stable, octopus ghost detained...what are your orders now?" said the figure into a walkie talkie.

"Continue your observations, see that the project is fully operational" said a male voice over the other line of the walkie talkie.

"Very well, my master" said the mystery figure as the figure dissapered in a flash.

* * *

***PSG Omake XTRA***

"So its you again, you're writing another story about us again?" asked Panty, she had a feeling I'd be back

"Yeah...but it's the sequal!" I exclaimed to my blonde friend "Well,make it good like the last one...I liked the part where Panty told me "I love you" joked Stocking, giving her sister a hug

"Dammit! I'd wouldn't say something like that...at least not in front of this clown!"said the blonde beauty, even though what Stocking said is true

"Oh, I can't reveal any spoilers right now...just wait until later...then all will be revealed" I said as I took a bite of a reeses

"Well, we'll let you back and besides you'll make great bait to get Geek Boy of my back for a while" said Panty with a smile

* * *

**And so,my extended tenure with my two favorite angels now continues...for now, I've got new material for most of these PSG Omake XTRAS because I liked them.**

**Nyaaaaaa!**  
**OtakuZEO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Panty and Stocking in:**

**Fallen Angles are we**

**Chapter 3**

**Well, I'm back! Ive just been hiding from you all! I actually needed to take a break from writing so much and now I'm back and rested, and I'm ready to give this old town a wedgie again! Hahaah!**

* * *

Violet, the youngest of the angles that live in Daten City, slowly woke up after going through intense pain after battling another ghost, she can't explain what happened, she suddenly got a painful sensation in her entire body. Knowing she could have very well compromised her sisters task.

"There you are, though you were dead" said Panty as she got up to get a good look at her face. Violet blushed at the comment, but she felt bad for not being able to do as well as her sisters. Panty began to walk away but was stopped when Violet tugged on her sleeve.

"Hm? What is it?" said the blonde beauty as she turned around

"I-Im sorry I couldn't help you fight that ghost" she said with a sad look on her face.

When Violet said that, Panty had turned around to Stocking. Violet said she was trained for combat, but she had never actually been in it, both of the older angels realized that she needed time to get used to fighting. Panty felt sympathy for the poor girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't sweat it, but you should really consider changing up that training plan of yours, it stinks!" joked the blonde, suddenly she had caught wind of a very wierd smell...it was all of them.

"Ahhh! Damn Stockin' you stink!" said Panty

"Wha?"

"You let that stupid ghost molest you!" she spat, and the blonde herself is as stinky and she planned on ditching the younger girls for a night of sleeze and fun so she ran off to the bathroom to wash up.

"She can be such an ass! Gettn' all mad 'cause she's horny" said Stocking as she got another peice of Christmas cake and sat down to eat it.

"Is she always like that?" asked Violet with a worried look on her face

"Most of the time, so get used to it!" said the Goth girl as she blew her hair upward, however she will never forget the great lengths Panty went through to help her overcome the destined mark.

"But she can be a good person at times" she added after swallowing a bite of cake

* * *

Scanty and Kneesocks were sitting in the main office of Nomed co. the two evil demon girls had harshly been defeated by Panty and Stocking nearly a year ago in the void of space, they wanted revenge for the ruining of their plan to create a rift between heavan and hell to invade it. This time around they would get their revenge by gaining more fire power.

"Where is she? She's running late as always!" said Scanty looking at her watch.

"Do not worry yourself dear sister, she said she will accept the job once she hears it" answered Kneesocks who took a drink of water

Even though both demon sisters are just fine, their powers have been sevearly crippled, so they have enlisted the help of another from back home in hell while they regain their strength and get ready to . For about another thirty minutes both of the two demons waited, getting more and more impatient on their guest.

"Where the hell is she?!" shouted Scanty, the answer came when a motorcycle crashed through the window of the office, the rider, who is a female, had red skin like the other two with waist length red and blue hair with crimson eyes. She burst through the window and did a doughnut in the main office near Scanty and Kneesocks, then came to a screeching hault and took her helmate off.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the mighty Scanty and Kneesocks" said the girl, her name is Straightjacket, an old friend of Scanty and Kneesocks from hell and one of it's most dangerous criminals, she's spent more than a thousand years causing havoc amongst the rule abiding demons of hell, including Scanty and Kneesocks.

"So what's so important that you two chumps wake me up!" demanded Straightjacket with her arms crossed "We all heard about your daddy gettin his ass handed to him" she added

"Silence! We will not have you remind us of our greatest blunder!" said Kneesocks

"Woah! Woah! I was just kiddn' dude! I feel for ya, your old man was pretty tough"

"Well like it or not **dude**" Joked Scanty as she handed Straightjacket a dossier "We'd like you to destroy the two responsible for that!"

The wild demon looked through the file on Panty and Stocking, seeing things like their favorite places to hang out, their favorite foods, hobbies...ect.

"Yeah, I heard about these two skankoids ruining the invasion, Ah! I was gonna tear it up in heavan!" said Straightjacket as she punched the wall

"Don't fret Straitjacket dear, all we want for you is to have a good time fighting these two miscreants for us" said Scanty as she put a hand on the wild demon's shoulder.

"Hold on a second, why should I fight them for you? Can't you two fatasses do it?" asked Straightjacket, making the other two cringe with anger

"W-We have other plans at the moment, and it doesn't involve those two miserable angels getting in our way!" answered Kneesocks as she and Scanty began to walk towards the nearby closet. They dare not tell Straightjacket that their powers were crippled by Panty and Stocking during the battles in space, she'd wait to go back to hell to gossip about it and the two of them would become a laughing stalk.

"Heh, fine by me" said Straightjacket as she picked up her helmate on the shattered glass of the building "I'll take the job for you, provided that I get paid of course" she added with an evil smile.

"Very good!" both demon sisters said in unison, their revenge would be complete, at last they'd be able to do other things such as meet the new mayor of Daten City.

"But before you leave Straightjacket, why not put on a uniform, that leather looks so tacky on you" said Scanty.

"Wha?"

* * *

Panty,Stocking, and Violet had been driving out to the club for some last minute partying for Christmas before the sun comes up. Panty was wearing a different one piece santa costume, Stocking couldn't help but to wear her's too just to upstage her blonde sister.

"If we can get two guys every ten minutes then the amount of pleasure is doubled" said Panty doing the math in her head, she was actualy good at math when it came to her sexy time. While the older Anarchy sister's playfuly argued at one another Violet couldn't help but feel that things are going to be a little more fun than she usually has, and as faith would have it...

*VROOOM*

A motorcycle came thrasing in front of them.

"Look out!" shouted Panty as she and Stocking hopped out of see through as the rider of the mortorcyle tore the angel's number one car in two, Violet was still in the middle, completly freaking out until Stocking came back and snatched her up from the oncomming motorcycle.

The mortorcylist came to a screaching hault as she hopped off her bike and took off her helmate

"Hey, are you two Panty and Stocking?" asked Straightjacket as she turned around in the angel's direction

"Yeah, who wants to know?" asked the blonde beauty, they couln't quite make out who it was because Straightjacket took out a street light and it was dark, but the angel's didn't care, they wanted to make her pay for trashing their number one ride.

"You're gonna pay for trashing our car you bitch! prepare for an asskicking the likes of which noone has ever seen" said Stocking as she and Panty formed their weapons and began their assult, unaware how powerful this person really was.

"Oooh! I like a challenge" said Straightjacket with a smile as her crimson eyes lit up.

* * *

PSG Omake Xtra

"Well, you wanted to see me?" I asked walking into Stocking's goth domain

"Was it you?" she asked

"Me what?"

"ATE MY MEGA CHOCOLATE BAR!" she sreamed

"What?! Me noooo! try asking Panty maybe she-" my words were cut off when Stocking threw her sword down at my feet

"Shut it Monkey boy! Panty dosen't eat sweets! So it had to have been either you or Chuck" said the goth girl, and suprisingly Chuck was noowhere to be found so i was screwed

"Stocking, it wasn't me honest I-" I started to say

"Tell it to the judge Otaku!" she said before kicking me the face and out of her room

* * *

**finally, the new chapter is out! I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not being able to update because my computer died, so the time I can spend writing is limited, I hope that I can pump out more chapters quicker in the future, and that we can be friends =) also I'll leave you on a cliffhanger because I have other stuff to do at this time! I'd also like to thank Jem Fukuyama for letting me use her character Straightjacket, I think she'll make a perfect edition to this story and how deep it's going to go. For now, I bid you adeiu...i think**

**Nyaaaa! **

**OtakuZEO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
**Fallen Angels are We Chapter 4**

**Welcome back! we have a new chapter for ya! This is the first of four or three battles between the angels and the powerful Straightjacket, now get ready to enjoy the next chapter. Straitjacket belongs to Jem Fukuyama! thankies for letting me use your character XD**

* * *

Starightjacket,the wild demon hired by Scanty and Kneesocks to kill Panty and Stocking, had just ran her motorcycle right in between see through, tearing it in half.

"Oh, You're gonna pay for that big time!" said Panty as she formed backlace and charged forward at Straightjacket,unaware of the danger she just put herself in.

"Oooh, I like a challenge!" sneered the wild demon

"Panty, look out!" shouted Stocking but the blonde beauty didn't listen, she was instantly knocked down by Straightjacket.

"So that's your famous fighting style huh? what a load of crap!" said the wild demon as she got ready to punch Panty in the stomache, but as her fist almost made contact with Panty, Stocking had kicked Staightjacket away.

"Oh no you don't you big red cown!" said Stocking as she swung her swords at the wild demon but she dissapeared and reappeared behind the goth girl and grabbed her, making her jump.

"What was that, a game of tag?" said Straightjacket as she punched Stocking in the stomache upwards, sending her into the air. But before the wild demon tried another move, Panty appeared next to her and did a leg sweep to Straightjacket making her fall down, Stocking forced herself downward with her swords aimed straight at Straightjacket.

"Nice try bitches!" said Straightjacket as she turned around and kicked Panty in the face. Once Stocking had come down from the air, she did multiple flips forward, spinning like a buzzsaw towards Straightjacket.

Violet once again stood there in awe and fear on how she wasn't excatly ready for combat, although she was trained for it.

"No, I have to help them...they're my sisters" she said to herself as she continued to watch her sisters fight the wild demon. Straightjacket had Stocking pinned to the ground and slammed Panty into the ground, but as the wild demon was about to make her final blow, she was hit with a very large rock that knocked her away from her sisters to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" said Stocking as she looked around to see Violet standing there with an angry look on her face and dark arura began to come from her body.

"What the?" said Panty as she looked over at Violet and saw the biggest amount of dark energy she's ever seen, and yet...it seemed familliar. Straightjacket started to get up and saw that the youngest Anarchy sister take off her gloves and form her sai's

"What the? There's three of these bitches?, oh now its ON!" shouted Straightjacket as she did a springboard to get herself up again.

"Nobody hurts my sisters!" yelled the youngest angel as she formed her sais

"Well look at that, another ass to kick. This IS my lucky day!" sneered the wild demon with an evil smile as she took off her straightjacket and morphed it into a large circle blade.

"COME GET SOME! HAHAHAHA!" shouted Straightjacket as she got back into her ready stance and continued to fight against the angels.

* * *

Scanty and Kneesocks were at city hall. The demon sisters were to meet the new mayor of Daten City, they wanted everything perfect for his arrival, so they worked the employees of both the City and Nomed Co. almost to death.

"NOOOO! THIS IS SUPPOUSED TO BE THREE EIGHTEENTHS OF AN INCH TO THE LEFT! YOU FOOLS CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW THE SIMPLEST OF RULES!" Shouted Kneesocks, she didn't like when people step out of line when there are rules involved.

"As if your lives depended on it, take this important document and store it away in the vault!" commanded of the demon sisters. They were both excited about the new mayor, although they've greived over their father being destroied by those dogooders Panty and Stocking. They were hoping that Straightjacket would destroy them both and they'd be free to put Daten City in a bind of rules and regulations.

"Scanty, the new mayor is almost here!" said Kneesocks as she walked over to fix her sister's tie and making Scanty blush

"Thank you dear sister! Do you think Straightjacket finished off those impetuous angels?" asked the mint haired demon

"Straightjacket is more powerful than we've seen her in the past" answered Kneesocks as she adjusted her glasses "She is more than enough to eliminate those angels once and for all" the sister's small talk was cut short with the arrival of a limo at the city hall. A large slew of reporters and others. Emerging from the black limo was a tall figure with dark blue hair and blue eyes, he walked towards the hall doors as he quickly answered questions from the intregued reporters who were eager to know what this new mayor had in store for th people of Daten City.

"Yes, I intend to dedicate myself to the good citizens of Daten City for the recent corruption of Corset attempting a hostile takeover of earth" said the man. His name is Artemus Allen, he's becoming a rising star in the political world and it just so happened that he would finally have his chance at the city where love and desire fly freely.

"The Mayor will be taking no further questions at this time, we can all expect great things from him during his tenure as mayor!" said Kneesocks with a bow as she and Scanty went back inside of the building.

* * *

Straightjacket tossed her circle blade at Panty with tremendous force but she managed to get away in time.

"Damn, this bitch is tough to keep down Stockin'" said the blonde beauty as she took another strike

"Yeah, way tougher than Scanty and Kneesocks" replied Stocking as she and Panty jumped back after sending Straightjacket's circle blade back at her, but the wild demon caught it.

"You're gonna' have to do better than that if you want to beat me hahaha!" spat Straightjacket with an evil smile. Suddenly Violet appeared and actually managed to score a hit on the wild demon's face.

"Ahhhh! You little creature, you're gonna pay for that!" and with that, Straightjacket grabbed Violet and repeatedly punched her everywhere, but was stopped when Panty and Stocking punched her in the face, sending the wild demon flyiing. To add on to the damage, the blonde beauty had fired a powerful blast from backlace while the goth girl swung her swords to create an energy discharge.

"WHAT THE"

*BOOM!*

"DAMN YOUUUUUUUU!"

"Serves you right for trashing our ride...Bitch!" said Panty as she and Stocknig looked back at the destroied see through

"Dammit! it's gonna cost a fortune in heavans to get this fixed" said the blonde beauty as she hit a piece

"Mom might know how, she did read the manual from front to back" said Violet, getting the older girl's attention

"Eh? Well, you finally showed some guts huh? About time" said Panty

"Yeah, you really saved our asses, not bad" said Stocking, making the youngest girl blush cutely

"But what gets me is, who was that demon chick, she just came out of nowhere" wondered the blonde did they

know, that wouldn't be the last they'd see of Straighjacket. It did remind the Anarchy sisters of fighting Scanty and Kneesocks,

powerful and dangerous but they can be two angels decided to call Garterbelt to tell him of the bad news about

their number one ride.

"Yeah, hey Garter, I've got some bad news" said Panty

While Panty talked to the Afro priest, Stocking and Violet went to a nearby bench to sit down as the sun began to set on a

ruined Christmas (yeah, it's still Christmas)

"Dammit! now my cake is going to be ruined" ranted the goth girl

"I'm so sorry" said Violet

"Naaa! This sort of stuff happens to us for quite some time, so I'm used to it"

said Stocking with a smie. The goth girl thought it was as a good a time as any to start asking Violet questions, after all, both Panty and Stocking are still baffled about this girl who says she's their sister, and now this wild demon appears and immedately tries to kill them, but biggest of all, she's noticed twice that Violet can give off dark energy.

"Just who is this girl?" thought Stocking, she wasn't too sure if she or Panty could accept Violet...at least not yet.

* * *

Scanty and Kneesocks had finished their jobs for the day and decided to spend time together in the private study...

"Say ahhh! Miss Kneesocks" said Scanty cutely as she was about to feed her sister some tasty ice cream

"Uhh, Scanty please you don't have to" Kneesocks started to say but was cut off when her older sister kissed her

"Or maybe you'd like me?" the mint haired demon seductevly as she fed Kneesocks and then kissed her again, but before they could go any further...

*CRASH!*

Straighjacket came flying through the window, completly littered with scars and bruises.

"What the? Straigtjacket?" said Scanty

"Dosen't she know how to use a door?" added Kneesocks, as she saw their friend plop down on the ground

"You straight laced bitches lied to me, you said that there were just two of them, but I fought three angels!" spat the wild demon.

"Oh my, you look all beat up Straightjacket, let us help you with your wounds" said Scanty seductivley as she and Kneesocks helped up the wild demon and took her to the other room

"W-Wait, there were three angels, did I miss something!?" said Straighjacket completly baffled at how her employers were acting.

"Don't fret about it Straigtjacket dear, just let us take care of everything" said a blushing Kneesocks as the trio went into the nearby couch to help the wild demon heal her wounds.

* * *

*PSG Omake Xtra*

Breif had come over when he heard that I would be with Panty and Stocking again while I write

"Well if it isn't my number one commrade!" I said happily

"Hiya ZEO!" said Breif

"Well, now that you two geeks have been reunited, I've done my good deed for the day" said Panty as she and Stocking went out to do the dark deed for the day.

"So what do you want to do buddy?"I asked my buddy in question

"Well, I had an idea"

"Monster movies? Video games?Skateboarding?" I asked

"How about all three?" said Breif with a smile

"YAY! MY BUDDYS BACK!"

* * *

I** finally got the chapter out! alright, next chapter starts the filler story for...good ol' Stocking!**

**Straighjacket belongs to Jem Fukuyama**

**Nyaaaa!**

**OtakuZEO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
**This is from me to you**  
**(Filler story part one)**

**The last time I did a filler story, it was about Panty and Breif when the Anarchy sisters attended a big party, Panty had ended up in bed with Breif after a revilation about his kindness towards her. Now this story takes place about a week before "Desire" and Stocking is the center of attention now.**

* * *

Stocking was outside training alone, with her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a black tank top and black tight shorts while she only used one sword in kendo style. The goth girl was training for hours, for the next time she and Panty had another ghost to battle. However, Panty kind of ruined it for the goth girl.

"Yo Stocking! I'm baaaaaack!" shouted the Blonde beauty from high up in the tower, breaking Stocking's concentration.

"What the-What are you doing?! I'm busy!" shouted the goth girl

"Oh don't be such a sour puss, just to let you know, I've got someone in here so don't come up here for a while got it?" said the blonde as she went back inside.

"*Sigh* Dosen't take much to satisfy her as usual" though Stocking as she continued her training. Later on, Stocking was going to go gather some delicious sweets at her favorite bakery.

"Thank you come again!" said the clerk as the goth girl finished paying for said sweets

"Alright, chocolate cream swirls, just thinking about it makes me shout with glee!" said Stocking as she got ready to gobble up her treats, but suddenly she caught sight of a little kid crying his eyes out, the goth girl had felt compeled to go and see what was the problem with the young boy.

"Hey, what's wrong? why are you crying" asked Stocking sweetly, but her sweet voice was tuned out as the kid cried louder

"H-Hey stop"

"Don't cry"

"STOP CRYING YOU LITTLE SNOT!"

That last one made the kid stop crying...

"Now, what's the matter?" asked the younger angelic sister

"I-I can't find my brother" said the little kid wiping tears from his eyes "He said he'd pick me up in an hour"

"What is he doing?" Stocking asked

"Working, you see, my mom died when I was really little so he works two jobs so he can pay rent" said the young boy, that made Stocking think of when she was little, her mom did the same thing to help feed a young Panty and Stocking, so she could relate.

"I see...Well, Ive got some tasty cake rolls, wanna share while we wait for him?" asked the goth girl with a smile, making the younger boy smile

"Okay!"

* * *

Back at the curch, Panty was finishing up with her newest boy toy...

"Woah! Look but don't touch" said Panty as she slapped the boy's hand off her was playing hard to get because she had something on her mind.

"You know, I came over here to suprise you, so the least you can do is appreciate it" said the boy

"You ass! that is so arrogant of you to say!" said the blonde beauty as she punched her new boy toy in the arm "And besides I kinda don't feel like it today"

"What? Even you get tired of your happy time? thats unheard of" he said with a smile

"Shut up jackass! Now don't get me wrong, I'd show you what's behind door number one in an instant but right now isn't' a good time"

"So you're kicking me out?"

...

...

*Smack!*

"That was easy, now..." Panty went to change clothes, she's right, she would make love with a guy given the oppotunity, but for some reason today...she didn't feel up to it. She looked and saw a picture of her and Stocking back from their days in heavan.

"I wonder where she dissapeared to?" wondered the Blonde beauty "I need someone's ass to tell this to"

Panty put on a white tank top with her kahkhi short shorts with black belt, along with her boots and cowboy hat.

"Okay! It looks like I have to find this girl myself if I want to get anything done!" said Panty.

* * *

Stocking had been wating for about the past hour with the young boy who was waiting for his brother to come from his job while the two endulged in chocolate cake rolls.

"So what's your name?" asked Stocking

"Hatsaharu"

"Hmmm, you must be from Little Tokyo" aksed the goth girl

"Yeah" answered Hatsaharu, with a little blush. he couldn't really look at Stocking in the eye without blushing more and more.

"I-I've heard of you, and your sister saving the world from those demon girls" said Hatsaharu

"Yeah...we're awesome!" said Stocking with a smile, their conversation was cut short when someone approached her and Hatsaharu.

"Hey Hatsaharu, who are you talking to?" he asked, he wore a dirty white shirt and black dress pants, he also wore beat up red sneakers and a stained up apron.

"Hayate! You made it!" said Hatsaharu as he went to go give his older brother a hug.

"Well its nice to see you too, who's your friend?" asked Hayate looking at Stockng, this made the goth girl blush, underneath that grimey look, Hayate was quite handsome.

"Oh? That pretty girl is Stocking of Panty and Stocking, she's so super cool and she can fly and has super strength too!" exclaimed Hatsaharu

"She can do all of that? Well this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" said the older brother. At that moment, Hatsaharu began to remind her of herself when she was little.

"Thank you so much for keeping my little brother company Miss Stocking" said Hayate with a nice smile, making Stocking start to blush again

"Oh it's no trouble, happy to help" said Stocking as she began to walk away fast, until...

"Would you mind if I give you a reward or something for helping me out?" asked the older brother "Lots of people know you like sweets, and I know this really cool place that I go to sometimes for Hatsaharu and myself"

"Okay! Maybe we could meet here tommorow?" asked Stocking

"Sure! And maybe let Hatsaharu meet your sister too, I'd really appreciate it" asked the brunnete boy

"You're milking this...extortionist" thought Stocking, but she didn't want to ruin a little kid's dream to see their favorite hero in person.

"Alright, I'll do it" agreed the goth girl, something about Hatsaharu and Hayate intrested her, she would hang out with them more to find out what it is about them that is so interesting.

* * *

"Where is that girl?" said Panty as she drove around in see through to find said girl, it seemed that Panty would stop at nothing to find out where her little sister is.

"Does that idiot realize I gave up my "Fun Time" for her, geez! So ungreatful!" ranted the blonde beauty as she continued to drive through the streets of Daten City.

* * *

***PSG Omake Xtra***

**Otaku Party (round one)**

Panty,Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks decided to burry the hatchet, for today, and try their hand at a quiz show that I'm hosting along with Brief whith both sisters on teams. Whoever wins, gets a choice of super cool prizes! But I was forced to tell the answers...by both parties.

"Okay, first question: In Lucky Star, who is the oldest character?" I asked

"Is the answer Konata?" answered Stocking

"CORRECT 100 POINTS FOR THE ANGELS" I exclaimed

"Next question: In Lucky Star, which character is seen first?" I asked

"Is it Konata?" said Panty dryly

"CORRECT! ANOTHER 100 POINTS FOR THE ANGELS!" I exclaimed

"Hey, is every answer to the question, Konata or Lucky Star?" asked Scanty with a smile

...

...

Darn it!

* * *

**This is only the beginning of the filler story for sweet lovable Stocking! now we will get back to the regular story just for you, I have to get my cosplay for something special. So to all a good night and brush your teeh before you go to bed!**

**Nyaaaaa!**

**OtakuZEO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Panty and Stocking in:  
Fallen Angels are we Chapter 5**

**We're back for another goaround of my two favorite angels plus one! (Violet) I 'm loving this story so far and I hope you are too! Well get ready for action and possible laughs! BTW after this chapter, I'll put up a poll on what you would like to see on PSG Omake Xtra. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stocking and Violet were out on the side of the snowy road drinking cocoa while Panty was "Talking" to a truck driver who had come by. The three angel's had just been in a scrap with another demon girl Straighjacket, who had also destrioied their trademark vehicle of choice, and had no choice but to find another way back to the chruch.

"She's been talking to that guy for the past hour, are you sure she knows what she's doing?" asked Violet after taking a sip of cocoa.

"How do I put this delicately-"Stocking started to say until

"AH! I feel so much better now! I'm still pissed about see through and our Christmas being ruined" said Panty with a big evil grin as she put back on her purple underwear when she hopped out of the eighteen wheeler.

"Well, you little ladies get 'yerselves ready to ready to go"

"Why is she-" Violet started to ask

"This is the part when you freak out" whispered the goth girl

"Shut up Stocking! Don't question my methods, we're getting back home anyways right?" said Panty, she is proud of the things she can do that involve using her body and charms.

"That's true, but still do you have to act all bitchy because of it?" asked the younger girl

"...Yes"

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Hello, Panty?, Stocking? Garter?" said Breif, he had come back to the chruch to visit Panty and Stocking, he had also been wanting to see Violet too, he didn't get to introduce himself before the angelic trio left to fight the Octopuss ghost. The nerdy punching bag waited and waited until Garterbelt showed up a the door.

"Oh, it just you Breif" said Garter, as Chuck wizzed by and hopped on the nerdy boy.

"Are Panty and Stocking and that other girl back yet?" asked Breif

"Who knows, those two may have already detained the ghost and went off to do something obscene, but I can still sense the presence of dark energy" said the Afro Preist as he led the carrot top inside of the church.

"Would you like something to eat while you wait for them? I just made a cake that you'll find hevanly" said Garterbelt with a smile.

"Okay!"answered Breif with a smile

* * *

Straightjacket had woken up after comming back to city hall where she met back up with her employers, Scanty and Kneesocks. She had gotten sideswiped when she fought against Panty and Stocking, but also that thrid angel Violet. You can be sure that Straightjacket will never back down from this job, she would love to even the odds with those foolish angels and crush them without mercy.

"Now that I'm all healed, I'm gonna go kick some angelic ass! Starting with that blonde skankoid!" spat the wild demon as she grabbed up her straighjacket and got ready to head out the door.

"Hold it Strightjacket" said Scanty as she was walking down the stairs

"What is it now fatass?" said Straightjacket, she kind of didn't want to deal with her friends at this time.

"Stop calling us that! And I wanted to tell you not to go and fight the angels until further notice and also because I have I plan that I will do on my own" said the mint haired demon

"Oh yeah? What is it?" asked the wild demon

"Heh! I'm glad you asked my friend" said Scanty with an evil smile and also as she handed Straightjacket a picture of a certian someone...Breif.

"Hey, he's a cutie-pie, hey can you-" the wild demon was about to say but Scanty cut him off

"You haven't heard my plan yet, it involves him, he's always with those angels and he's in love with Panty Anarchy"

"Well, he's about to trade up" said the wild demon with a laugh

"Absolutely not! I forbid you to enteract with that little brat, this plan needs presicion, not a blunt instrument" said Scanty

"Then I guess it sucks to be you then" said Straightjacket with a smug smile then she started joking "Awwwww! You just want that guy all for yourself don't you you big pervert! Oh I knew you had it in you!" she added while groping the older demon sister's bottom.

"Eeeep! uhg! YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE!" said Scanty as she backed away from the wild demon and formed one of her revolvers ready to blast Straighjacket.

"Ooooh! I like where this is going, I'm gonna kick your ass and show you what I'll do to that cutie"

Scanty had the perfect shot to immedately kill Straightjacket,she could end her obnoxious behavior and get on with her life...But it wouldn't be right in her eyes so she started to calm down and put away her weapon.

"The rules say: Do not harm an allie, no matter how on your nerves they get!" said Scanty brushing back her long mint colored hair. "Straightjacket dear, you will learn to follow the rules otherwise you won't be getting paid" she added

"Yeah, I was wanting to tell you about how I wanted to be paid" started the wild demon but she was cut off when Kneesocks emerged from the room

"That will have to wait Straightjacket, right now we must get you ready for your next mission" said Kneesocks with a smile

Panty,Stocking and Violet finally made it back to the curch after a five hour ride home...

"So...you gonna call me hottie?" said the truck driver

"Oh yeah...I call you, you naughty boy" said Panty giving the naive driver a kiss and then hopped out of the eighteen wheeler.

"You're not going to call him" joked Stocking

"Nope" said the blonde beauty "Now I hope Garter didn't eat all damn food I'M STARVED!" she added

"Oh thanks for reminding me, I need to eat some more of that special christmas cake!" said the goth girl

"You and your sweets, I swear it's like mom put me in charge of a fatty, no wonder those things are so big!" said Panty pointing at Stocking's big breasts

"Jealous?"

Violet looked on at her two sisters argue plafuly again, she coudln't figure it out...See through got decimated, they end up fighting a crazy demon girl who almost kills them, and now the two of them are just relaxed about the whole situation at hand.

"Wait!" shouted the youngest angel, getting the older girl's attention

"Hm?"

"What about your car?" asked Violet

"Don't worry about it, we'll get it fixed, in the meantime get your ass in here and have a drink with us!" commanded Panty

"A-Alright!" said the youngest angel with a small smile, Violet thought that her sisters were , beautiful and strong and Stocking, sweet and a superb swordsgirl. Violet was really thankful that she is related to such amazing people, but she can't help but feel that they didn't feel the same, she felt that she will continue to do her best to win both of them over.

* * *

***Time Skip to when school starts back***

"Aw man! I wish the holiday was longer, I was planning on doing more stuff!" complained Panty putting on her stylish jacket.

"Uhg, I know what you mean, there was one more bakery I wanted to hit up before the holidays were over, dammit!" agreed Stocking, Due to what happened when they battled Straighjacket, the two angels have been forced to either walk or fly to where they needed to go, and with this screwed up cold weather, they didn't like either option that much.

"Panty!Stocking! I've enrolled Violet into Daten City high, to continue her mission with you, so try to not get her killedby ghosts or turn her into one of you two lazy bums! She can actually do housework!" said Garterbelt

"Yeah, Yeah 'lazy ass angels' we've heard it before" said the blonde beauty as she put on her other boot. The three angels were so ready to make the day theirs as they go back to school, especialy Violet.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be your first time going to school here on earth right?" asked Panty turning around to Violet

"Y-Yeah it is? From what I was told back in heavan, the human schools are almost the same down here" said the youngest angel.

"You'll love it, don't worry I won't nark on ya! Just do what Stockin' and me do and you'll be just fine!" said the blonde beauty , and with that the trio left for school.

* * *

**Meanwhile...At Daten City High School**

"Where are they?" thought Breif as he stood in the hallway hoping to see his crush again after so long, he was wondering how his two favorite angels were doing. The nerdy boy had been thinking about what Garterbelt had been telling him at the church, he'd have ask Panty or Stocking what it means. Suddenly before Breif had went on ahead to class, he suddenly saw someone he hasn't in a year...Scanty.

"SCANTY!?" thought Breif in sheer terror, and with his rotten luck of Panty or Stocking not being there to get him out of this possible mess, he was a sitting duck for doom and gloom. Scanty caught sight of the nerdy boy and smiled, but this time it wasn't completley evil...it was just a and closer she got, Breif couldn't move.

"Oh no, what do I do? I can't fight her she's way powerful" he thought shaking in terror. The older demon sister had gotten close to Breif, still keeping her smile.

"Hello Breifers" said Scanty, still with her cute smile. For some reason, Breif couldn't stop looking at her in the eyes

"H-Hi Scanty"said Breif

"What's...What's with...with y-your eyes?" asked the nerdy boy as he kept looking her in the eyes, he wouldn't forget that she and Kneesocks were the ones responsable for almost taking over earth and killing everyone.

"Wh-What do you want?" asked Breif, trying to look away from her "I don't want any trouble!" he was still shaking in terror

"Why Breif, you have no reason to fear me now, as the rules say: Do not harm the innocent; no matter who they might be" said the demon girl. Again, Breif couldn't look away from her...she reminded him of Panty but isn't as obscene or rude but just as beautiful and deadly. But in all of the akwardness of trying to get away from Scanty...

"WOAH! YOU'RE HOTTER IN REAL LIFE THAN ON YOUR PHOTO!" It was noneother than Straightjacket with her black heart beating out of her chest (in cartoon fashion)

"W-What the? What are you doing Straigtjacket? We told you to wait until we told you to go!" spat the older demon sister with a huff

"Who cares? I want that piece of man candy running away!" said the wild demon as she summoned her demonic motorcycle and went to catch her prize. Scanty was left just standing there trying to comprehend what just happened, her thoughts of killing Straigtjacket were preempted when Kneesocks showed up to check on Scanty.

"So, how did the plan go? Is that little brat ours?" asked the younger demon sister

"...Straightjacket,Straightjacket,Straightjacket,Straightjacket,**STRAIGHTJACKET!,STRAIGHTJACKEEEEET!" **Ranted Scanty, she was enraged that Straightjacket had ruined her plan to capture Brief. Scanty didn't even care that she was still recovering her powers, she formed her two revolvers and sprouted her wings and was about to take off, but she was stopped by her younger sister

"Calm down dear sister, we'll get another chance to capture him...I assure you" said Kneesocks adjusting her glasses

"Will We?"

"Yes!"

"Oh thank you for that dear sister!" cheered Scanty as she kissed her little sister on the cheek

"My pleasure" said the younger demon sister, as the two demon sisters went off to class holding each others hands along the way.

* * *

PSG Omake XTRA

"Hey Stockin' you gotta help meeee!" whined Panty clinging to Stocking

"*Sigh* What is it now?" Said the goth girl as she closed her book on gothic art.

"It's Mama's birthday and I didn't get her anything, now she's gonna think I don't love heeeeer!" said the blonde beauty fake crying into Stocknig's chest.

"Ugh! Fine I'll help you, and get off me!" said Stocking

"No...You're so warm and sexy, I can't help but to get pulled in by planet boobula's tractor beam!" joked Panty

"Shut up!" said the younger angelic sister pushing her older sister off her.

* * *

**The angels will be back in the next chapter, along with round two of the angels and Straigtjacket! once again I'd like to thank Jem Fukuyama for Straitjacket *hugs* I remembered that she likes Breif =)now we're gonna take a short break and then come back...my hands hurt...AND I'M HUNGRY!**

**Nyaaa! **

**OtakuZEO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
**Fallen Angels are we Chapter 6**

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Ahem* Its good to see you lovely people again for chapter six of my little tale. We'll get back tothe filler story in a little while. Did you ever realize how naive Inspector Gadget is on just about every episode of that awesome 80's cartoon? PM me if you think so too! The OC Straightjacket is owned by Jem Fukuyama, thank you so much Jem-sama...its fun to write for this character, she's crazy!**

* * *

"Panty, HELP MEEEEEE!" shouted Breif as he ran down the hall, he was being chased by the wild demon Straightjacket, whowas told not to engage with the nerdy boy untill further notice.

"Get back here you sexy beast you!" said Straigtjacket riding on her demonic motorcycle. Breif ran as fast as he could to get

away from the crazy girl, but slowly but surely she managed to catch up to him. She began to reach out to grab poor Breif.

"Oh yeah, come to mama haha!" said the wild demon as she tried to reach to catch her knight in nerdy armor. Before Straigtjacket actually caught Breif, his prayer was answered when he caught sight of the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on, Panty Anarchy.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY BLONDIE!" shouted Straightjacket as she did a poppa wheelie right in Panty's way.

"OH NO YOU DONT!" said the blonde beauty. Panty had grabbed Breif and slid down as the wild demon's motorcycle had

jumped off of the ground and flew clean over both pedestrians.

"Damn! I missed!" said the wild demon

"Oh no!" said Straightjacket as she saw the two miss her hit, then crash into nearby lockers

"Ha! Serves you right tomato face!" shouted Panty as she watched the mayhem insue with Straigtjacket falling into the lockers.

"Oh thank you Panty!" cheered Breif as he had tried to hug Panty but she pushed him back down

"Not a chance geek boy!" said the blonde holding him back

"Panty, that was that demon girl we fought back on Christmas!" said Stocking as she looked over towards the mess that the

wild demon made.

"Oh really? She's still gonna pay for wrecking our car!" the blonde beauty ranted as she got up

"Oh, its you two skankoids again? I've actually been looking for you" Straightjacket said looking past Panty and Stocking. The

wild demons intention wasn't excatly on them, she was looking for Violet. She wanted payback for being humiliated by her

during that fight on Christmas. She touched the spot where Violet had cut her with her sai, making her cringe.

"Where's that little brat of yours?" asked the wild demon with an intense glare

"Little brat...well thats not very nice" Panty started to joke "It's just Geek Boy"she added with a laugh along with didn't respond, he had only noticed Straightjacket's pissed off face...plus he's used to the angels verbal abuse.

"Don't insult me you bleached blonde asswipe I'm talking about that other little bitch that snuck me!"spat Straightjacket with a harsh glare. Breif used this opportunity to try and talk all of the otherworldly beings to calm down.

"Uh guys, y-you don't have to fight really, I-I'll go with her and see what she wa-" the nerdy boy was cut off when the blonde beauty sopke up.

"Shut up Geek boy, this is bigger than you!" she said pushing him away. Stocking had stopped for a second to think rationallyabout this, they didn't want to fight in the school again like the first time they fought Scanty and Kneesocks, they would be sent the bill for damages to the school...or at least Garterbelt would.

"Panty,let tomato face be tomato face, she's not worth our time...nor Violet's" said the goth girl calmly

"Wha? What are you saying? Don't tell me you're going soft on me Stockin' cause-" the blonde beauty started to say but her

little sister cut her off.

"Nonsense! I'm just saying, don't get me wrong, I wanna kick her ass too for busting up see through, but we don't have to

fight her right now, lets just go on to class" said Stocking calmly, Panty finally began to calm down after thinking about it...

"Wait a minute? Where's Violet?" said Panty, the youngest angel was with them on the walk there and now she's nowhere to be

found. The answer came when the bell rang for 1st period to be over.

***BRRRRRRRRRRRING***

"Hey Panty, Hey Stocking!" said Violet with that cute smile.

"Eh? Where were you?" asked the goth girl

"I-I went to my first class, everyone seems really nice, this place is just as grand as you said it would! Thank You so much!"

said the youngest angel sweetly as she kissed both of her older sisters on the cheek and skipped off to her next class.

...  
...

"She's realated to us?" thought the two older angels

"HEY! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" shouted Straightjacket, but Violet was too destracted with the

wonders of school to care about battle.

"Fine, I'll just kick you're asses instea-" the wild demon was going to fight Panty and Stocking but when she turned around to

them, they were walking away.

"W-WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE LEAVING TOO!?" shouted Straightjacket

"Yeah, I've got my cooking class later" said the goth girl

"I've got to warm up with some of my special excersices" said the blonde beauty "Now get out of our way tomato face!" they

said as they walked past Straightjacket, leaving her standing there puzzled. She had just realized what happened...they blew her off like she was nothing.

"Oh this isn't over...not by a long shot! I will have that geek boy! I swear it!" decreed the wild demon as she punched lockers as she walked away, scaring the crap out of everyone in her path of rage.

* * *

Scanty and Kneesocks were working on a new plan to capture Breif. They decided on what to do during lunch, until they

came up with the simplest but perfect idea.

"Kneesocks, that's a brilliant idea!" cheered Scanty

"Why thank you dear sister, surely this will plan will be full proof...however"

"Hm?" said a puzzled Scanty, Kneesocks face was redder than her skin and she was looking away

"W-What's wrong dear sister? What is it? Are you getting sick?" asked the older demon sister

"N-No it's not that, it's just that the final part of the plan involves..."

"Involves what?"

Kneesocks had whispered into her sister's ear to what was required for the plan. When she finished, it made her sister blush heavily and smile a little bit.

"Really?" asked Scanty, only getting a nod from her little sister. Scanty understood why Kneesocks was acting this way, shewas so cute when she blushed about emberassing topics, which was all the more reason for the mint haired demon to love her precious sister.

"Awwww!" said Scanty with a giggle "Don't worry, I just have to do that with that little brat, and he's our's" she added getting up from her seat. This was also the perfect opportunity to appeal to a certian blonde beauty's overinflated ego. Scanty knows that Panty just has to have people paying attention to her, she would relish in the moment where she could take away her number one fan who, like many others, is madly in love with her. Oh how perfict it would be to see that the one person who has been in the middle of all of their previous encounters on earth and space a year ago, would be the one that would give Scanty the opportunity to mentally crush her number one rival once and for all. Scanty just had to laugh about this fact as shecontinued walking along with Kneesocks.

"But we need to keep Straightjacket out of the way until you are done with your plan" said Kneesocks still blushing

"Oh don't worry dear sister, I'll get to you next when I'm done with him" said the mint haired demon as she gave her dear sister a loving stare.

"I love you" swooned the younger demon sister as she watched Scanty go on to continue her plan. No sooner than the mint haired demon left Knesocks's line of sight, Straightjacket had shown up still in a bad mood.

"I've got a bone to pick with you!" spat the wild demon

"Mmhmm"

"I wanna fight those angels!"

"mmhmm"

"I especially want that little one, she's the one that I need to destory!"

"Mmhmm...WHAT?! We told you not to engage in fighting against the angels" Kneesocks snapped out of blank to listen to her friend's words to screw up their plans to capture Breif. Straightjacket started to calm down a little bit and regained what little composure she had.

"Fine! But I still get to destory them, right?" pouted the wild demon as she crossed her arms.

"Incredible,she's actually listening for once!" thought Kneesocks just staring into the wild demon's crimson eyes

"A-As I've told you, you musn't engage in battle with the angels until further notice" said the younger demon sister

"Alright, Alright I herd ya! so what am I supposed to do untill then?" asked Straightjacket, her stomache started growling wildly in the whole day that she's had being blown off by Panty and Stocking, while at the same time trying to get to Breif, she'd needed to take a break

"You must be hungry Straightjacket, how about I treat you to some lunch?" said Kneesocks with a smile as she put her arm around the wild demon, making her blush a little.

"But isn't the lunch free?" asked Straightjacket as she looked at the younger demon sister

"True, but the lunch you'll be having is special, tell me, do you still like chocolate cream cake?" said Kneesocks

"Oh yeah I do!"

* * *

Scanty was walking down the hall. She was preparing to enact the next phase of her and Kneesocks plan, which was to capture Breifers Rock. Scanty knew excatly how to get the little guy's attention too. She had gotten back to her neat and tidy locker and pulle out a small vile containing a pink liquid.

"This should do the trick just nicely" said the older demon sister as she looked at the vile and drank it afterwards, she had fled to the bathroom. She had then felt a strange sensation in her body that had blured her vision then started to make her breath heavy.

"D-Damn! This hurts!" said Scanty as she continue to breath heavy, and dropped to her knees and felt her skin burning up, it felt like when she had first became a demon. She had fallen over and had blacked out in an instant.

"...anty?! Are you alright?" said a familliar voice as Scanty had finally woken up.

"Ugh! Huh? W-Who said that?" asked the older demon sister as she held her throbbing head "Ah! What happened" she added. She had looked around and notice that she was in the nurse's office in

"You had passed out in the bathroom and I came to help you" said the nerdy boy.

"Oh...why were you in the girls bathroom?" asked a puzzled Scanty

"You pushed me in there Panty!" said Breif with a smile.

"Ah! Wait...What!? I would never do such a thi-" The older demon sister started to say but then she had seen her reflection in the nearby mirror, she looked just like Panty blonde hair and all. She looked at her hands they were just as red as always, then she remembered, the potion she drank made it so whoever she needed to look like to others she would, she chose to look like Panty, the one person who would catch her target's attention. An evil smile began to creep on Scanty's face as she had turned around to Breif.

"Oh, Breif my dearest Breif, thank you so much!" Scanty said seductively

"Eh? Panty?" said Breif, in the time that he's known the two angels, he's never heard Panty talk like that before, which gave him the impression that something was wrong.

"Are you feeling okay Panty?"

Scanty looked at Breif with pleading, excited, lustful eyes, as if she were looking at Kneesocks. She had taken it further when she had wrapped her arms around the nerdy boy. She had decided to take it up a notch and ham it up by acting like her number one rival. As for Breif, he looked into Scanty's beautiful eyes that began to change color. The nerdy boy just couldn't look away at this beautiful girl who he had no chanse of being with but unbeknownts to him this was all part of something more sinister, this was to good to be true for Breif as Scanty started to kiss him on the lips.

"Geek Boy...wanna fool around? I don't have anything else to do until my next class" said Scanty as she broke the kiss

"U-Uh I-I'd better let you rest up, I've got to go to my next cla-" the nerdy boy started to say while backing up but Scanty grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bed with her.

"Oh come now, don't be afraid Geek boy, I've been longing for your tiny body and now...I'll get my prize" said the older demon sister as she kissed Breif again and pulled him down onto the bed again.

* * *

***PSG Omake Xtra***

**This one was written specificly for my birthday**

**"**So it's your birthday eh monkey boy?" aske Panty as she returned from shopping

"Yup!" I answered with a smile

"Well how old are ya?" asked Stocking

"Oh I'm 21" I answered

"Ohhhh, big boy! Now you can get wasted beyond your wildest dreams!" joked Panty with an evil smile

"Oh No! I'm so not doing that! And don't think that you can trick me into it too" I said glaring at my two favorite angels, Knowing that resisance is futile.

"Well since you feel that way I guess there's no, GET HIM STOCKIN'!'

"AH! NO STOP IT! I CAN'T DO STUFF LIKE THAT"

"SHUT UP! STOCKIN' THROW HIM IN THE BRIG!"

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**alright! that's it for this chapter =) note that this is a setup for the first of a few lemons that are suppoused to be in this story, but they will be added to "Satifsfy your Curiosities. The filler story will continue soon. Sorries for the late entry on the story, stuff just started to happen and I couldn't keep up with all the things I do. But I'll try to update a little faster next time. 'Mkay? good!**

**Nyaaaaa!**

**OtakuZEO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
**This is From me to you (Filler story part 2)**

**This is the second part of the filler story for good ol' Stocking, angelic a gothic princess of Daten City who had gone out for a little snack, when she caught sight of a young boy named Hatsaharu crying his eyes out waiting for his older brother, so she went to see what whas the matter, she decided to wait with him until she met his older brother Hayate and seemed to notice something fimilar about the both of them. Now we join up with Stocking a few minutes later as she begins to walk.**

* * *

Stocking began to walk home after promising to let Hayate's younger brother Hatsaharu meet Panty tommorow, her mind still on both of them, they remind her of herself and Panty back when they were alive. Not only that, but Stocking had also sensed something in both of the boys.

"I just don't get it, what could it be?" the goth girl thought about it more, until the image of Hatsaharu seemed to get her the most, making her blush a little.

"What could it possibly be?" Thought the goth girl outloud, it wasn't that wolf ghost duo again seeking revenge was it? Na! She and Panty took care of them a while back so there were no worries for that. She normally didn't think about things too hard because she knew the answer would come eventually, but this time she just couldn't seem to get those two off of her mind. Stocking's thoughts were preempted when she saw see through comming.

"There you are Stocking!" shouted Panty fom a distance as she stopped the pink vehicle and hopped out

"What are you doing here Panty?" asked the goth girl " I thought you were with some idiot playboy" she added

"Turns out, even the cuties can be morons, we need to get going Garter texted me another mission we gotta do, and I wanna get this over with!" said the blonde beauty as she got back in see through with the younger angelic sister following her in.

"Go see through GO!" said Panty as she pushed down the pedal to go off towards their destination

* * *

"Hey Panty" said Stocking as the two angels continued driving through the city

"Hmm" responded Panty with a smile, she seemed to be in a particularly good mood today, probably because she had another guy to make love to "What is it?"

"Uhhh, what do you say to tommorow we take a break from fighting and have ourselves a little party at the beach? Sound good to you?" asked Stocking

Panty thought about it for a little bit, going to the beach, seeing all of the handsome guys playing volleyball all in which she'd get them all, drinking those awesome drinks with the little umbrellas...a big smile crept on the blonde beauty's face the more she thought about it.

"Hell yeah! I like your thinking today Stockin' LET'S DO IT!" Panty said with an excited giggle as she pushed the acceleratior and speed off so they could complete their mission. While driving the two angel, had still wondered about why Stocking wanted to go to the beach all of a sudden.

"Why are you all set to go to the beach all of a sudden, I though you said you wanted to meditate for a week or some crap like that" asked the Blonde beauty

"Well, getting away from your usual routeen is one way of meditating, and you look like you'd need a break too!" said the goth girl with a serious tone but had a smile on her face.

"You've got a point there Stockin' but right now lets talk about it later looks like we've found our good deed for the day!" said Panty as she and Stocking formed their signature weapons and fought the ghost with ease

"VICTORYYYY!" Said both angels as they raised their middle fingers in the sky

* * *

While on the drive home Stocking had started to get sleepy after kicking ghost butt. She still couldn't get, Hayate and Hatsaharu off of her mind, but a little more on Hayate. It was something about him seemed so familliar, she just couldn't put her finger on it. The two angels had finally gotten to back to the church. Stocking had gone back to her room to put her things away when she caught sight of the ring given to her by the ghost man she met and fell in love some time ago.

"I wonder if he's doing alright in heavan" thought Stocking, when he had ascended to heavan, it made her happy and sad. She missed him so much but her thoughts were preempted when Panty spoke up on the loud speaker.

"Stockiiiiiiin' its time for dinner! come get some of this crappy food Garter made" said Panty with a chuckle

"Dammit girl, I told you not to say that!" shouted Garter

"Then, don't be so truthful about how crappy the food is haha!"

Stocking, had went ahead and gone to eat some food with her sister and afro preist. Then go back to her room to snack on her desserts.

Stocking, had went ahead and gone to eat some food with her sister and afro preist. Then go back to her room to snack on her desserts.

"I'm going to bed early, good night whoreface!" joked Stocking

"Good night, grandpa chaser" said Panty flipping off her younger sister

"That was only ONE TIME BITCH!" shouted the goth girl as she stormed off to her room

"We're still on for the beach tommorow right?" she added as she came back down stairs

"Yeah, Yeah" answered the blonde beauty

"And would you mind if someone came with us?"

"What? If you're talking about geek boy, I know he'll tag along as usual" said Panty

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that he'll come too, just like the last time" sneered Stocking "But I'm talking about someone else" she added

"Who?"smiled

"Uhhhh" The goth girl started to blush a little, catching her sister's attention. Panty smiled evily and got up to look Stocking in the face

"Awwwww, Stockin's got a boyfriend, Stockin's got a boyfriend, Stockin's got a AH!" the blonde beauty was cut off when Stocking hit Panty in the face with a pillow

"Shut up! It's just someone I met yesterday!" said Stocking

"And you haven't diddled him yet...or her?" joked Panty

"Shut up! that's only you you big pervert!" growled the younger angelic sister

"Well fine, just as long as he doesn't get in the way, I know geek boy will! But sure! bring him along" said the blond beauty taking a swig of beer

"Okay, well I'm going to bed" said Stocking walking away

* * *

Back in Stockings room she had gotten in her bed already, wanting to get some shut eye. She had looked at the ring again, it looked as beautiful as the day it was given to her...then it finally hit her.

"*Gasp!* Could it be? B-But how? We saw him pass on! Oh my god!" thought Stocking, she was so confused about the whole thing

"I have to know for sure...tommorow, I have to know for sure" said Stocking as she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

"Wait...His name was Hatsaharu?" thought Stocking

* * *

**PSG OMAKE XTRA HAS BEEN OMMITED...COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING THIS TIME, DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A PSG OMAKE XTRA? ID LOVE TO HEAR IT! ANYWHO, WE'LL GET BACK TO THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! I WISH YOU THE HAPPIEST OF THANKSGIVINGS! AND ALL THAT COME WITH THEM =)**

**NYAAAAAA!**

**OtakuZEO**


End file.
